Betrayed With WHO?
by TycoonGirl
Summary: Kagome is a fastliving assisstant to the guy who runs the most famous bands in the world. She thought everything was going good in her life until Inuyasha cheats...then her life gets turned upside down as she tries to savage what's left of her life. KagxS
1. Chapter 1

Betrayed With...WHO?

By: Tycoon Girl

Disclaimer: I no own

The raven haired beauty sitting on a park bench bobbing her head in time to the music that floated into her ears and mind from her small headphones that were connected to her i-pod that was crammed full with the latest songs. Her eyes were closed, and her hair hung down her back. The girl wore jeans, black converese, a black t-shirt and had on many bracelets and necklaces. Beside her was a black messenger bag filled with her laptop and other important papers.

Suddenly her chocolate brown eyes were revealed as she opened her eyes. Her angelic face pulled into a frown and she pulled the i-pod headphones off and turned the device off. "Damn it, I knew I forgot to charge that thing." she muttered, stuffing it into her bag. Her eyes skimmed the play ground in search for her boss's client's daughter, Rin. The girl was playing in the sand. Kagome sighed and grabbed her skateboard off the bench and skated over to the box full of sand.

"Hiya Rin. What are you making?" she asked, kneeling down in the grass. The little girl beamed up at her. "Rin making sandcastle. Dose Kagome-chan want to help Rin?" she asked. Kagome smiled and set her things on the ground and climbed into the sand box and started helping the girl of seven at the most build her sand castle.

Kagome was the assisstant to a manager of some of the most famous bands. So she always had to run errands for the stars, go there, go here, do this do that and mostly it was things like getting them a soda. She had nearly had it with her lechours boss Miroku as well. He was nice but it was a tad too much when he got down on bended knee and asked her to bear his children, and right in front of her boyfriend, Inuyasha. He had been speechless.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome put her bag over her shoulder, tucked her skateboard on top of the bag and picked up Rin and her things. Kagome ran with Rin in her arms down the crazy rain-soaked city streets. Rin was holding a pink umbrella over herself, but kept offering it to Kagome. "No, that's alright Rin. I'm fine, just keep yourself dry. Thank you for asking though." Kagome said, smiling.

They arrived in the tall skyscraper and Kagome set a perfectly dry and happy Rin down. Herself on the other hand...well she was dripping with water and her mascara and eyeliner had bled down her cheeks. Kagome brushed her soggy hair out of the way. "Alright Rin, it's time for you to go back with your father now." she said, leading the small girl towards Miroku's huge office. She knocked and Miroku yelled for her to come in.

Rin burst in and ran to her beautiful silver haired father whom was a famous rockstar. His name was Sesshomaru and he was Inuyasha's elder half-brother. "Hello Rin." he said, eyeing Kagome. "Kagome you can go home for the day now. And I swear if you call in sick...!" Miroku called after the raven-haired girl.

Kagome rolled her eyes and left the building. She hopped on her skateboard and skated carefreely down the street towards the apartment that she and Inuyasha shared. Kagome got the mail and went up to their unit. She would surprise Inuyasha by being home early.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She threw the mail down on the counter and looked around to see clothes strewn all about. Kagome raised an eyebrow. She knew that Inuyasha wasn't the best housekeeper, but even he didn't just strip in the middle of the living room then leave his clothes on the floor. Kagome then became aware of the banging noise and something that sounded like moaning. "Inuyasha? You home?" she yelled loudly, her stomach quivering.

The noise stopped suddenly and a few moments later Inuyasha entered the living room in his boxers, looking irrated. "Did you have to wake me up?" he asked, yawning. Kagome saw right through it. She pulled Inuyasha close and breathed in his sent...he'd been with someone..."Inuyasha...you weren't really sleeping were you?" she demanded.

Kagome slipped past him and ran into their bedroom to see Koga trying to get dressed. Kagome's eyes widened and she turned to Inuyasha. "YOU BETRAYED ME WITH...ANOTHER MAN!" She screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Betrayed With...WHO?

By: Tycoon Girl

Disclaimer; I no own

Chapter Two: Slipping Away No Longer

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome was standing in the middle of the bedroom, glaring at Inuyasha. "You slept with Koga?" she demanded. She recieved only a nod. She clenched her eyes shut tightly, keeping the tears from falling. "Y...you...bas..bastard!" she choked, storming into her closet and quickly packing.

"Kagome, please stop! We can work this out! It was a one time thing!" Inuyasha cried, trying desperately to get her attention. "WHAT?" Koga shouted. He glared at Inuyasha. "You told me that you were going to dump her for me!" he said. Koga and Inuyasha started arging very loudly. When they were done it was an hour later and all of Kagome's things were safely loaded in her black jeep with skateboarding logos all over it. Kagome squared her shoulders. "It doesn't matter now. I'm leaving you Inuyasha, and once I go out that door I will never be back here unless something of mine is over here that I forgot. I just want you to know that you are the biggest jerk I know and I hate you." she growled, slamming the front door behind her.

She ran from the apartment building into the pouring rain. Kagome's cheeks were tear stained and covered in black smudges. She jumped in her car and started it up. Imeadately a whole bunch of sad lyrics hit her. 'Sick Cycle Carousel' by 'Life House', 'Kryptonite' by '3 Doors Down' and 'The Middle' by 'Jimmy Eat World'. Kagome drove quickly and much too fast for the conditions over to her best friend's place. Kagome jumped out when she stopped in front of the small apartment building and locked the car because it was a crappy neighborhood. She ran to 8H, her friend Sango's unit. Kagome knocked on it lightly so her friend would come to the door.

The upset woman moved back onto the sidewalk under open skies and away from the over-hang. She threw her head back, letting the cold rain drops run through her raven black tresses and down her face, mingle with her tears. Kagome was completely soaked after a few moments, but Sango had still not come to the door. Kagome threw her arms out and started twirling around, then fell back into the wet grass, staring up at the stars as she used to do when her life was warm, safe and comfy. But that had been before she was fifteen. Now, five years later, her world that she had worked so hard to build back up from then, was now ready to come cascading down from it's high place and shatter into a million sharp pieces. Kagome was seriously considering just giving up and letting the remains of her life lay where they fell. "Kagome? Is that you? What are you doing in the grass?" Sango asked, her cheerful face appearing above her friend. Her brown hair spilled down to her lower back and her light brown eyes were compassionate.

"Yeah, it's me. Sango, he cheated on me. Cheated on me with another man." Kagome said, her voice cracking. She dissolved into tears and her best friend from birth whom had been through it all with Kagome, the good, the bad, the sane and the insane, dropped to her knees and threw her arms around her friend's neck. "No Kagome. Stay here with me. You can't slip away like you did last time. I need you!" Sango cried, tears pouring from her eyes as she squeezed her tightly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open. The sun hit her chocolate eyes through the blinds. She shifted on the couch of Sango's apartment. Kagome yawned and sat up, stretching. She went to take a quick shower and she got ready. Kagome pulled on black spandex shorts that went to her knees, a neon pink mini-skirt, a black tank top, a sweater that tied under her bosom that was short sleeved that also happened to be neon, but it was neon yellow. She pulled on black and pink striped stockings and tied up her yellow converse. She pulled her hair into a high pony tail and did her make up. Kagome put on black, pink and yellow rubber bracelets on both wrists and put many bejeweled rings on her fingers. She tied a black ribbon around her neck and straightened her messenger bag with the large collection of snappy and sassy pins.

Her things stood in the corner of the room until Sango got her guest bedroom clean enough for Kagome to stay in. Kagome poured herself a cup of coffee and waited until Sango got up, which was shortly. "Hiya Sango. I just wanted to let you know I'm boarding to work today, alright? Thanks for worrying about me too!" Kagome said, smiling. She opened the door and the morning light flooded in, silouetteing her figure as she waved.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome arrived at work late as usual and boarded into the building. She arrived at Miroku's office and knocked on the door. "Come in!" he yelled irratably.

She smiled and opened the door. "Hehe...sorry I'm late, Miroku. I uh...had some...problems last night. I'm staying with my friend until I find a new apartment. Is there anything you need me to do?" she asked. Miroku sighed and loosened his tie. "Kagome, I'm dying in here. Get the AC turned up so it's actually cold, then I need you to come back here so I can brief you on the party you will be putting together for me." he said.

Kagome returned shortly after and found Inuyasha talking to Miroku. She froze when she saw him. He turned to her. "Kagome, please-" he started. He was cut off by Kagome throwing her skateboard at him. "You rat-bastard!" she yelled. "Kagome, please listen to me, I'm sorry it was a mistake!" he pleaded. "You ass hole! I don't believe that for a second! Son of a bitch, Inuyasha you think that you can fuck another GUY and then pretend it never happened so you can come back to me just for a good fuck? What kind of girl do you think I am? I'm not another slut you meet at a club or one of those hookers you pick up on the side of the road! I will be respected god-damned it!" she yelled.

Inuyasha winced at her screaming and grabbed her wrists. "You mother fucker, let go of me!" she yelled. Inuyasha released her and Kagome grabbed her skateboard and started chasing him around the office, trying to hit him. "AH! Kagome, pplease, stop, can't we work this out!" he called, putting his hands above his head, sheilding it. Kagome whacked him. "NO! NO! NO! WE CANNOT EVER FRIGGEN WORK THIS OUT! YOU SLEPT WITH A GUY!" she screeched, hitting him after every word was spoken. Finally she collapsed, sobbing.

He knelt by her. "Kagome, it was an honest mistake. Please, it really didn't mean anything to me. I was just curious." he said softly. Kagome slapped him across the face so hard it left a red mark on his cheek and her hand stinging. The elevator doors binged open and Sesshomaru stepped out. Kagome scrambled to her feet and ran past him, accidently knocking into him. She ran into the elevator and pressed the ground floor.

She stood in the elevator, crying hysterically. Kagome got off in the lobby of her work building and dashed outside and over to the park. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head in her arms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshomaru exited the building and media immeadately swarmed him. He moved through them carefreely and headed towards the park where he saw Kagome headed to. He eventually lost the media and found Kagome weeping on a park bench. He sat down next to her. "May I inquire as to the reason you are sitting here crying istead of at work?" he asked, his tone sounding more harsh than he would have liked it to.

Kagome's body shook as she held in laughs. "I'm such an idiot! Why didn't I see that Inuyasha was into guys before?" she laughed, wiping her tears away. "Pardon?" Sesshomaru asked, his face blank with shock. She turned to him. "Yep. Your little brother likes other men. I caught him and his lover doing it in our bedroom!" Kagome cried, fumbling in her pocket for a tissue.

"You're not joking?" he asked in a monotone voice, regaining his composure. Kagome glared at him, then looked away, watching the group of little children playing soccer on a muddy field. For a long time she just sat there, then she answered. "No. No, I'm not joking Mr. Taisho. Inuyasha has finally decided that I wasn't good enough and he threw me out like trash. He says he wants me back, but that's only because he's too scared to admit to himself that he is actually in love with another man." she nearly whispered.

Sesshomaru could feel his heartstrings being tugged at. "I apologize on behalf of my brother. Listen Miss. Higurashi, life isn't always fair. Some people get dealt a good hand, others not so much, but there is a few good things in there. You have to forget about him." he adivsed. Kagome sprung to her feet. "Do not lecture me about whom gets dealt what Mr. Taisho. You have everything in the world you could possibly want. You have never been denied anything nor told 'no'. This is why your adisve is useless to someone like me whom was born to dirt poor parents and had to actually work. Yes, good points in my life would probably be the day that I die. Now if you'll excuse me Mr. Taisho, I do believe I need to go WORK." she snapped, storming off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome stomped back to the office building and went into Miroku's office. He was running around, picking up papers, trying to get Inuyasha to calm down, answering the phone and trying to make his own appointments. Kagome strode in, pushed the men into chairs, answered the phone and started to clean, all at the same time. Miroku looked over at Inuyasha. "Boy, did you fuck up big time." was all he said.

Once the hectic settled Kagome set down the phone. Inuyasha had run out quite upset, not that she cared. She flopped into a chair. "Hey, you alright?" Miroku asked. "No, but I'm trying to pretend like I am. My plan was actually to bury myself in work and anything else I can possibly manage acting happy to those who love and care for me but secretly inside I will be dying. Now please Miroku, give me something to work on so I don't have to think about my problems." Kagome said in a dead serious voice.

Miroku cleared his throat. "Whatever you say. Anyhow Kagome, the record company wants to hold a formal in honor of The Tamas over at the Hilton. It is your job to see to it that everything is seen to down to the bathroom attendant and napkins. I also am giving you a raise seeing as you'll be attending this party and you need a dress. Also that you are currently homeless. Anyway, you should bring an escort to the party as well." Miroku said, handing her a thick file.

"Do I really have to have a date? Why can't I just go solo? I don't want to." she grumbled, but taking the file anyways. Miroku smiled. He knew that Kagome would be the perfect person to intrust this assignment to. "Well, you can get started on it tommorow morning. Wear business type things Kagome, none of your teeny bopper clothing any more unless your just doing errands, babysitting or office work. You can have the rest of the day off to go shopping and find yourself some where to live. Have a good night." he smiled. "Thanks Miroku!" Kagome beamed, collecting her things and heading for the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome arrived at Sango's. "Hello? I'm home!" she called cheerfully. Sango smiled from the couch. "Hey Kags. You're home early. What's the occasion?" she inquired. "Miroku gave me the rest of the day off! He said that I should go find a new place with the raise he gave me! Come on, you'll help me look, right?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded and jumped off the couch and turned it off, sliding her shoes on.

The two best friends got into Kagome's jeep and they drove around, looking for a place. Soon Kagome found a very nice place in a safe neighborhood and closer to her job than her previous place. It was three bedrooms, a kitchen, 2 1/2 baths, a living room and a breakfast nook. There was also a balcony. The carpet was shaggy tan and the walls were white. Kagome loved it. "This is my new apartment." she breathed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was late that night when Sango and Kagome returned to Kagome's new place after going shopping for clothes seeing as Kagome had a large walk in closet. They had gone out for dinner and had gone to Ikea to purchase some cheap but essentail living things. Like a bed. And a television. Sango helped Kagome lug her bags upstairs and the rest of her things. Kagome hugged her best friend goodnight and she left.

Kagome set up her things and took a shower before going to bed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning Kagome woke and showered. She pulled on a pinstriped mini skirt with fishnet tights. She pulled on a black cammi and slid her feet into tall black stilettos that buckled around her ankles with a single silver buckle. She pulled her hair up into a bun and did her make-up. Then she pulled on a red leather boustieyay with a silver zipper going up the front. The creamy leather molded to her torso. Kagome pulled on a black blazer and painted her nails red. She grabbed her bag and grabbed her keys. She locked her place up and set out for the short walk to work.

She arrived and went to Miroku's office. Kagome knocked politely. "Come in!" he called. Kagome entered and his jaw dropped. "What the hell are you wearing?" he screeched. Kagome looked at her skirt. She picked at it. "What? Is pinstipe bad for me? I told Sango that it was, but she didn't seem to agree with me." Kagome said. "NOT THAT! That red thing that you have on! What the hell are you? A domanatrix?" he cried, jumping up to his feet. "Uhh...no? This is what I got for my business stuff. Problem?" she asked innocently.

"No...no...none at all. Just get to work on that party." Miroku said weakly, slumping in his chair and promptly banging his head on the desk. Kagome giggled and left. She set to work, determined to throw the best party that her company had ever seen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Authours Note; So there. Another chapter. I'll start working on the next in a little while coz of all the crap I've got going on. Let me tell you, I hate my science teacher and what's worse is that this guy stares at me the entire period! I have friggen nightmares about it! I can't sit down without thinking to look to see if he's loooking...AHHH!

:( Byebye

Ty


	3. Chapter 3

Betrayed With...WHO?

By: Tycoon Girl

Disclaimer: I no own

Chapter Three: Bitchin' Party

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome jumped around her apartment, hyper on the crazy amount of coffee, mountain dew, and candy she'd consumed during the past few hours. She was steadily going crazy with the planning of the party. She had sent invatations out to all the big stars and the other people on the 'in' list. She'd booked caterers, waiters, busboys, dishwashers, coat taking people, valets, a decorator for the hall and yet she still had so much to do. Like find a suitable dress. And a date. She groaned aloud at the thought of a date.

She finished the budget report and looked at the clock. Half an hour until she had to be at work! Kagome ran to shower and pulled on black dress slacks, a black studded belt, a lilac tank top and a black blazer. She pulled on her black skateboarding shoes and grabbed her bag along with all the papers she needed. Today was the day she would be babysitting Rin. Kagome ran to work as fast as she could, her hair still wet and a certain scar on her wrist exposed for she had forgotten a bracelet or anything else to conceal the mark.

Panting heavily, she arrived at work and clocked in a second before she would've been late. Kagome walked up to Miroku's office, her wet hair clinging to her forehead. She knocked. "Come in." came Miroku's clearly hung-over voice. Kagome entered. "Well well, someone was partying last night while I stayed up and finished the plans." she said in a hoarse voice. Miroku looked up, purple bags around his violet eyes. "Hey, are you getting sick?" he asked. Kagome sunk into a chair. "Dunno. I really haven't stopped to think about myself or to slow down. I've been focusing on work and other things." she said, clearing her throat. Miroku sighed. "Well, you can't have the day off, but you can take Rin to the mall or something. She needs a dress for the party and so do you. I've decided that I will allow you to charge yourself a dress and all the accerories to the business account seeing as you've managed to pull this together so quickly. Now, do you have a date?" Miroku asked.

"Nope." Kagome replied. Miroku smiled. "Good, then would you mind coming with me, just as friends? I haven't had time to find anyone." "Miroku...I don't think that's such a good idea. Listen, if I can find you someone to go with, promise me that you'll let me go without an escort?" He stared at her for a moment, then sighed. "It's not fair. Fine." he said dejectedly. Kagome smiled. "Thanks Miroku."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh please Sango? I really don't want to have to go through the trama of having to date someone this soon! I couldn't bear it! You have to go with my boss. He's really a sweetie." Kagome said for lack of better words. Sango gave her a dead pan look and returned to flipping through racks and racks of children's dresses for a potenial one for Rin. They were in one of the best clothing stores for children. Rin giggled. "Oh come on Miss. Sangoo, Mr. Miroku is nice. You should go with him. Rin is going with Daddy. Kagome, who are you going with?" she asked. "Oh, I'm not going with anyone. I'm going alone." she said.

They found a few dresses for Rin, charged them to the company card and left the store to go find a dress for Kagome. They stopped in a store and looked around. Then she saw it. It was a knee length black silk dress with a belled out skirt. Black lace was the underskirt. It was a sleeveless dress and there was a button at the neck, then a slit in the fabric that showed off some cleavage. There was a lace jacket that went over it and there were black fishnet stockings and black stilettos with ribbons that would tie up to the middle of her calves. "That one is made for you Kagome." Sango gasped. Rin smiled and nodded eagarly.

The two made Kagome try it on. She looked amazing in it with her dark hair and moonlight pale skin. The shopkeepers exchanged knowing glances and found the perfect black earrings to go along with it as well as a silver and black ring and a black cross necklace. Kagome gaped at herself in the mirror. She looked like one of the vampires Anne Rice's books. Kagome looked at the price tag and gulped. "I can't spend this kind of money!" she squealed. Sango narrowed her eyes. "Oh yes you are or else you have to go with your own darned boss to this party." "He'll murder me!" Kagome cried, sitting delacately on a window seat. Sango pulled out her cellphone. "Call him and ask him." she demanded. Kagome cringed and reluctantly took the phone.

Miroku answered. "What?" "Hi Miroku. Er...I've gotten my friend to agree, but you see..." Kagome began. Sango snatched the phone from her friend. "I told Kagome that she has to get a dress that looks stunning on her, but she says she can't because you'll murder her." "Why would I do that? How much is the dress?" "I dunno, like ten grand." "TEN GRAND! NO WAY!" Miroku shouted. "Fine, then I guess I won't be going with you and neither will Kagome because I won't let her go in anything else." Sango threatened. "Damn. Where are you three? We'll come down there to see if Kagome's dress is worth it." Sango grinned and gave the location.

A make-up artist and a hairstylist whom had been admiring from afar rushed in and offered to help Kagome. They started and finished a few moments before the men arrived. The salespeople and the handy hairstylist and make-up artist stood in a row next to Sango and Rin. They were all smiling at Kagome. "You look great." Sango cried. Kagome's lips were a lush red as were her nails and her make up was white and silverey. Her eyes were framed in black and her hair flowed down her back, glossy and angled over an eye. She was admiring herself in the mirror when the door binged open and Miroku, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Koga, Hinten, Manten and Janstanou came in.

"Alright, where is Kagome?" Miroku asked. Kagome turned around from the mirror. "What?" she asked. All eyes turned to her and she couldn't help but blush. Inuyasha gaped at her and moved forward. "You look amazing. Listen Kagome, if you need a date to this party, I'd be more than happy to take you." he said. Kagome turned to him with an icy glare. "I don't need a date. I'm going alone." she declared, shooting Inuyasha down. He visibly looked mortifyied. "You can have the dress as you hooked me up with such a fair beauty." Miroku said, eyeing Sango with lustful eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome held her dress close and the bag containing her accesories. She also had appointments to get her hair and make-up done by the two women whom had helped her earlier. Kagome was walking alone in the large group. Sesshomaru and Rin were talking, Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha and Koga and the three others were chatting. They arrived at the work building. Everyone left except Kagome and Sesshomaru. Rin had gone upstairs with Inuyasha. "Uh...I'm sorry I yelled at you the other day Mr. Taisho. I shouldn't have done that." Kagome spoke softly. "Do not worry about it Miss Higurashi. I realize that it may have not been my place to talk to you about such things. Now about this party. Why do you not have a date?" he asked, looking down at her. "Uh...I don't know honestly." she replied, smiling up at him.

Sesshomaru's heart started to beat faster. "Well, certainly you would feel silly going alone?" he inquired. Kagome shrugged. "Probably. But, it's something I have to get used to." she said, looking very sad. Sesshomaru felt something disturbingly new. Pity and a mixture of something else...something he could quite place. "Uh, Well, then if you have no one to go with you, I would be willing to accompany you." he said. Kagome looked up surprised. "But what about Rin? She said you were taking her." "Yes, well I don't think that Rin, being my daughter can be my date. So Kagome, what do you say?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets as if he couldn't care one way or the other. Kagome bit her lip uncertainly. "Urm...ok." she stammered. He nodded. "I'll pick you up at your apartment at six. Have a good night Kagome." he said, walking into the building.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The week passed slowly for Kagome, but on the day of the party, she'd never been more nervous. She'd checked every aspect of the party at least a hundred times over and had watched everything like a hawk. Now she was running to get her hair and make-up done by Kagura and Kanna, the hair stylist and make-up artist. They smiled when she came in. "Hello there." they greeted. Once Kagome was near half-way done and they'd talked about little things Kagura suddenly asked. "So have you found a date?" she asked. "Er...not really. He's more of an escort. We just work together." Kagome explained.

When her hair and make-up were done she hurried home and got dressed. She looked amazing. Kagome pulled on a black trench coat as it was getting chilly. She did last minute touch-ups on everything, making sure she looked perfect. There was a knock on her door and she answered it. Rin catapulted herself on Kagome. "Hi!" she cried brightly. Kagome smiled down at him and squatted next to her. "Hi Rin. How are you doing?" "Fine. Rin was so excited when she found out that Kagome was coming!" she grinned, hugging Kagome tightly. Sesshomaru appeared at the door and Kagome, if she had not been holding onto Rin would've fainted dead away. His long silver hair was silky looking and held at the nape of his neck in a black ribbon. He wore black slacks, black shiny shoes, a white button up shirt and a black blazer. He looked hot. Kagome stood and smiled. "Hi." she said, unable to say anything else. He smirked. "Hello Kagome. You look very nice."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The ride to the Hilton was silent except for Rin's chattering. She talked continuosly and about absolutely nothing and everthing. The limo stopped and Sesshomaru picked Rin up once they were at the curb at the begining of the red carpet. He held Rin with this left arm and held Kagome's hand with his right. Kagome had taken off her jacket in the limo, so now she looked like a goddess once more. They walked down the red carpet, Sesshomaru occasionally stopping for pictures. Once they made it inside Rin said goodbye and went to go play with her friends. "I thought Rin was your date." Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru swooped her into his arms. "No, you are." he said. Kagome blushed. A spot light hit them as Sesshomaru was leaning down to kiss her. "Ladies and Gentleman, Sesshomaru Taisho and his girlfriend." came Miroku's voice over the loudspeakers. Kagome blushed even redder. Flipping great. Sesshomaru brushed it off and placed a hand on Kagome's back and made her walk forward. They entered the main room and she was immeadately pushed aside by other famous women and women who liked him. Kagome turned away, trying to kill the feelings that she had. Seeing her boss and famous play-boy, Sesshomaru surrounded by girls shouldn't make her angry, upset or even jealous. He was only taking her on this date out of pity. Kagome slipped away to go find Sango and kill Miroku.

She approached Miroku. "Hello." she growled. He gulped. "Er...I..uh, am sorry?" he stammered. "You better be. God Miroku, you can be such an idiot sometimes. You just better not go and do anything to Sango tonight like break her heart or else I'll break you in half you lecherous pig." she fumed, turning on her heel and bumping into a tall black haired man. She stumbled and he caught her. His crimson eyes were dark and quite creepy. A small smiled appeared on his pale lips. "Oh! I'm sorry!" Kagome said. "Oh don't be. Are you Kagome Higurashi by chance?" he inquired. Kagome nodded and he kissed her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet the woman whom was able to put all of this together in just a week. I give you my compliments to you. May I also say you look very stunning in your dress." he said in an oily voice. "Oh it was nothing really. It's just my job, and thank you." she replied. He smirked at her. "Well Miss. Kagome Higurashi are we going to stand here all night or are you going to dance with me?" he asked. Kagome wanted to say no. She itched to get away from this creepy dude, but when she looked over to Sesshomaru she saw him busy with his hoard of women. Miroku and Sango were flirting, the other band members were all drunk or busy with a lady and Inuyasha and Koga were arguing. Kagome smiled falsely. "Of course." she said. The man placed a hand on her lower back and took one of her other hands. Kagome surpressed a shutter. "By the way, I never got your name." she said. "My name is Naraku Onigumo." he said.

Kagome really felt uncomfortable as this Naraku man's hand slid increasingly close to her bottom. Suddenly Kagome sneezed, or fake sneezed, really. "Oh my, pardon me Naraku, I must be getting a cold, excuse me, I need to powder my nose." she said sweetly. Kagome quickly made her way across the room and into the bathroom. She put on some new lipstick and fixed her dress. Kagome let out a long sigh. Damn that Sesshomaru Taisho. Quickly she managed to slip back into the room unnoticed. She looked around for Naraku, but saw no sign of him. "Oh thank God." she mumbled, walking to find a glass of chamange and to slip away from the party to go watch the stars and moon come out. As she slipped out on the terrace she heard another of her favorite songs float from the speakers. The artist was Dido and it was 'Thankyou'. A smile played at her lips as the words flowed into her mind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sesshomaru had been looking for Kagome ever since that creep Naraku had danced with her, but he had yet to find her. He sighed and decided to go out on the terrace where his stupid groupies wouldn't bother him. He opened the door and saw Kagome sitting alone, a drink in her hand and her legs swinging absentmindly, her feet skimming the concret. He silently sat next to her and brought his mouth close to her ear. "You'll catch your death out here Kagome." he said. Kagome jumped. "Oh! I didn't even hear you. Uh, I know, but the party is boring and there's this creepy guy named Naraku..." she said, setting her wine glass down on the bench in her place and walking to the iron rail. Sesshomaru came up behind her. "Kagome, there's something I've been wanting to do since we got here tonight." he said, wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder, making her small body rack with shivers. She turned to him and gazed up in his beautiful amber orbs. "What's that Sesshomaru?" she asked. Sesshomaru lowered his lips to hers and kissed her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ta DA! Another chapter complete! Horray! Until next chappie

TY


End file.
